


Первое задание

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: First Mission, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Соул улыбается крайне редко; у него странные острые зубы, и подобные тихие ухмылки часто настораживают и пугают народ.Мака задумчиво болтает ногами и довольно морщит нос: ей отчего-то нравится, когда он улыбается.Наверное, это и есть общее дыхание душ.





	Первое задание

"Я думаю, вы готовы" - эхом отдалось в голове Маки в очередной раз.  
Готовы, готовы...  
Она ждала этого с самого поступления в Академию, с самого знакомства с партнёром, ждала с нетерпением и злостью.  
А когда Шинигами пригласил их в свой кабинет и сообщил про их первое задание - Мака пришла в ужас.

\- Ты смешная, - сказал её немногословный напарник. Мака ему ничего не говорила о своих ощущениях и мыслях, но Соул знает, а Албарн криво ухмыляется и ёжится.  
Как-то раз он сказал ей, что у неё всё на лице написано, и её можно читать как открытую книгу.  
Мака - чего тут таить - расстраивалась; но не столько из-за того, как она проста, а, скорее, из-за того, как непонятен ей её напарник.

Соул - странный мальчик со странным именем, странной фамилией и странным характером. Они практически ничего друг другу не рассказывают о себе; ну, не до этого как-то.  
Только вот город Смерти - Макин дом, и за неё всё Соулу рассказывают её знакомства, её окружение, сам город.  
А вот как узнать и понять Итера - ей невдомёк. Ни о каких резонансах даже речи быть и не может, она о нём ничего не знает, но они сейчас вот-вот отправятся на своё первое задание.

Да разве так вообще происходит?!

Мака тяжело и громко выдыхает и плюхается лбом об окно.  
От её взгляда не ускользает едва заметная ухмылка напарника. _Да уж, всё-таки он так много знает о ней не только из-за окружения._  
Соул улыбается крайне редко; у него странные острые зубы, и подобные тихие ухмылки часто настораживают и пугают народ.  
Мака задумчиво болтает ногами и довольно морщит нос: ей отчего-то нравится, когда он улыбается.  
Наверное, это и есть общее дыхание душ.

Краем глаза Мака замечает, как напарник отходит от окна и подходит к доске заданий.  
Албарн спрыгивает с подоконника, торопливо идёт к нему и видит на их задании ярлычок: "выполняется".

Соул ухмыляется, и Албарн его прекрасно понимает: это подстёгивает.  
Но - и удручает тоже.

Мака сжимает губы и, как это повелось, ставит себе цель: своё первое задание она должна выполнить идеально.

***

\- И ты... умеешь на нём ездить? - Мака осторожно подходит к байку сзади. Соул оборачивается, недоверчиво изгибая бровь, и Мака впервые видит в его глазах какие-то озорные искорки.  
\- Нет, просто так купил, а потом на себе через всю пустыню нёс в город Смерти.

Мака фыркает, и смущается, ну да, надо же было так сглупить.  
Но и на напарника сердится тоже. В конце концов, люди задают странные вопросы не просто так, не для того, чтобы получить односложный ответ.  
А чтобы получить историю или хотя бы фразу, которая определяет отношение, которая хоть что-то да и прояснит.  
Албарн хмурится и понимает, почему они всё равно фактически ничего друг другу не рассказывают о себе. И она, когда возможно, отвечает кратко и сухо; а прямых вопросов никто из них не задаёт. Неправильно это как-то... ведь, чтобы понять друг друга, надо обязательно говорить, рассказывать, делиться мыслями... без этого же - никак...   
У Маки в душе начинает клубиться что-то тёмное, мутное и совершенно неприятное. Она о нём ничего не знает. О каком общем дыхании души вообще может идти речь? А если из-за недопонимания что-то пойдёт не так?..

\- Мака? - Албарн вздрагивает.  
\- Садись.

"Сюда?.." - не успевает сказать Албарн, витающая в своих тревожных мыслях, но вовремя себя одёргивает: глупо бы было сразу же опять попасться на тот же крючок. И до ужаса неловко.  
Соул смотрит на Маку почти испуганно, а Мака мнётся и что-то мямлит. Да, прекрасно она подаёт себя перед напарником. Отличница, называется.

Албарн вздыхает и в отчаянии понимает: перед Соулом с одной стороны почему-то страшнее всего оказаться глупой; с другой - ему только такие глупости и хочется доверять.  
Странно это - общее дыхание душ.  
Разве такое должно быть, когда вы с человеком едва знакомы?..

Мака сжимает губы, осторожно перекидывает ногу и опускается на сиденье.  
Неловко как-то.  
И, главное, понять - дело в мотоцикле или в напарнике - невозможно.

\- Держись крепче, - Соул заводит байк и начинает потихоньку газовать.  
А за что держаться?! Нет-нет-нет...  
Мака, как всегда, быстро расставляет приоритеты и понимает, что страшнее всё-таки будет упасть сейчас с мотоцикла - и со всей силы обнимает напарника сзади.  
Рёв мотора заглушает все чувства, а через секунду они уже мчатся по дороге.

***

Если бы им хватило опыта и выдержки, они, конечно же, сняли номер в гостинице, осмотрелись, переночевали, и только утром всерьёз принялись за дело.  
Но опыта - ноль, а выдержка вообще уходит в минус. Да и как тут медлить, если воплощённое зло где-то совсем близко, а ответственность за все преступления лежит на них?   
И Соул с Макой не сговариваясь сразу пошли оглядываться и гулять по городку, расспрашивая запуганных и немногословных жителей.

Как-то тут слишком жутко, мерзко и сыро, думает Мака, и тут же одёргивает себя: конечно, а разве это не лучшее место для того, чтобы закусить парой человеческих душонок?  
Албарн ёжится: как бы им с Соулом не стать этой парой.

Небо с самого их приезда - в унылых серых тучах, накрапывает едва заметный дождь, и, кажется, что становится темнее с каждой минутой.  
Да - кажется; ей только кажется.  
Грязь неприятно чавкает под ногами, а серые и покосившиеся дома, запертые на все замки, даже пугают.  
Но а что ты ожидала от окраины затхлого городишки, Албарн? От окраины, в которой бродит кишин.  
Мака вжимает голову в плечи и исподлобья глядит на напарника.

Соул выглядит спокойным, но от Маки не ускользает нахмуренный взгляд и тревога в душе.  
Иногда Албарн кажется, что её дар какой-то гадкий; это неприлично - заглядывать в душу другому человеку, особенно, если он этого не хочет.  
_Она тоже очень бы не хотела._  
Чёрт, а ведь этому человеку, как-никак, она должна доверить свою жизнь.  
Должна.  
А хочет ли?  
_А может?.._

От мрачных раздумий Маку отвлекает какой-то грохот.  
Албарн вздрагивает от неожиданности, а Соул, неуверенно смотря куда-то вбок, осторожно хрипит:  
\- Там?..  
Мака направляет весь свой талант в заветное "там", а когда получает положительный ответ от своего восприятия душ, обречённо подтверждает:  
\- Там.

Но тут же одёргивает себя и начинает злиться. Нет, вы только подумайте. Она так ждала этого, готовилась чуть ли не всю жизнь! А теперь... теперь пасует, как последняя трусиха.   
Мака фыркнула, задрала голову и уверенно направилась в сторону опасности.  
_Как бы это потом не стало дурной привычкой._  
\- Пошли, Соул Итер, - торжественно говорит она и буквально чувствует, как напарник, негромко фыркнув, верной тенью идёт за ней.

Это ощущение греет душу, а все мысли по поводу недоверия и недопонимания отчего-то исчезают.

***

До чего же, всё-таки, они уродливы, думает Мака, смотря на это существо. В животе скукоживается что-то ледяное, но Мака стоит и смотрит абсолютно спокойно на эту мерзкую тварь, на то, как она разрывает на куски юную девушку.

Да, именно к этому их и готовили - думает Мака, точно зная, что нужно делать, и ничего не делает.

Тварь поворачивает к ним окровавленную морду и злобно шипит. Мака отступает на шаг, совершенно забывая о своих принципах и мыслях...  
Нет, она не боится. _Правда ведь?_  
Но ей сейчас не хочется делать ничего. _Руки как-то сами опускаются._

Монстр чувствует, что нападать они не собираются и, раскачиваясь, медленно ползёт в их сторону.  
Мака смотрит и думает: а ведь когда-то он был человеком.  
Че-ло-ве-ком.  
Слово, до неприличия живое и болезненное, гулким звуком прокатывается по сознанию.

Почему после стольких лет в городе Смерти эта отчаянная мысль вбилась в голову в самый неподходящий момент - Мака не знает и знать не хочет.  
А потом она чувствует тёплую ладонь, сжимающую её руку. Албарн едва успевает поймать уверенный и такой же спокойный, как у неё, взгляд напарника, едва успевает понять, что он напуган и подавлен не меньше, как в глаза начинает бить яркий-яркий свет...

Металл тёплый; будто по рукоятке течёт живая кровь.  
Впрочем, так и есть.

\- Соул... - Макин голос до ужаса осипший и хриплый.  
\- Веди, Мака, - отпечатывается в голове слишком ясно.

И Маке становится абсолютно спокойно.

***

\- Ау-ау-ау! - Мака обиженно воет и отдёргивается. Соул раздражённо шипит:  
\- Да какого чёрта! Не шевелись! Если не обработать - щека отвалится.  
\- Щёки не отваливаются от такого! - сердито заявляет Албарн и абсолютно уверенно.  
\- Ха. Ха-ха. - Только и отвечает Соул, и вся уверенность Маки куда-то пропадает.  
\- Аааыы, да можно нежнее! Я...   
\- Просто ранка такая дурацкая, вот тебе и больно. Потерпи...  
\- Может быть, лучше к Мире?..  
\- Это всего лишь царапина! Ты мне настолько не доверяешь?

Соул такой же вроде бы спокойно-хмурый, но теперь (то ли она стала замечать, то ли он ей - доверять) как-то чаще улыбается странно (мельком, своей привычной ухмылкой) и шутит.  
А Албарн кривится, шипит и понимает: доверяет.  
Абсолютно; даже больше, наверное, чем себе.

После того, как он превратился, Мака мало что помнит. Смутное ощущение дикого страха и безумной радости, адреналином растекающиеся по венам, и - перед ними красная душа.

Мака с ужасом смотрела на свои руки, потом на то, как Итер проглатывает душу, а потом снова на свои руки. А затем начала смеяться. От радости, а может, от нервов. Наверное, всё-таки, от радости, потому что они справились, да?.. 

Соул смотрит неуверенно на пластырь, думая, клеить или нет, и решает, что всё-таки нет - Макино лицо и так неаккуратно обляпано зелёнкой и чёрт знает чем ещё, хватит ей.

Сегодня их первый день после первой и первой успешной миссии. Сегодня они целый день будут прятаться от счастливого Спирита, получат похвалу от Сида, похвастаются Цубаки и Блэкстару первой душой...  
А вечером Мака всё-таки не выдержит и, давясь слезами, скажет, что, если бы они не мешкали, то, наверное, успели бы спасти ту девушку.

Соул, оказывается, совершенно не умеет утешать, а Мака - допускать ошибки.  
Но иногда всё-таки приходится делать то, чего ты не умеешь, правда?  
Первое задание - самое тяжёлое, смутное, страшное, нервное и странно-запоминающееся.   
Глупыми слезами, кровью, неловкими утешениями, объятьями и пониманием: это - их долг, с этим надо просто смириться, это надо как-то пережить.

И Маке кажется, что они переживут.  
_Вместе._  
Теперь Албарн знает - они доверяют друг другу полностью, и в этом доверии, чёрт бы его побрал, нет ничего логического, понятного и объяснимого.

Первое задание издевательски переворачивает всю теорию с ног на голову и заставляет крепче держать руку человека, которого, как казалось ещё вчера, ты едва знаешь.


End file.
